Rotting Blossoms
by creeps-kun
Summary: What if Sakura had broken the paralysis jutsu and saved Sasuke from getting the curse mark,heres Sakura's journey becoming a powerful shinobi and kunoichi from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_***I do not own Naruto***_

Chapter 1

Forest of Death

When it happened it was like slow motion, the strange woman's face was peeling off to expose a man and he had just done a jutsu,we were paralyzed but somehow I had managed to break it, his neck was stretching towards Sasuke, I sent chakra to my feet running in front of Sasuke, my arms outstretched in front of him, the man's long neck was now upon me as I felt teeth sink in, it felt like fangs were deep in my skin, an ice cold chill filled my veins.

I was encompassed in ice, gooesbumps covered my skin, a lightning pain began to fill me while the feeling of snakes crawled through my skin to my eyes didn't feel myself grab my eyes nor did I hear my screams fill the forest, next thing I saw was blackness.

I woke up in the grass by the academy. The sky was blue and filled with fluffy clouds. Naruto's voice could be heard in the distance, as a breeze blew the grass against my skin.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?" His voice was suddenly next to me as his face looked down at me.

"Oh!" I slowly rose up to see Naruto and Kakashi standing in front of me, Naruto's hands behind his head.

Suddenly Sasuke and Ino appeared, they were clinging to each other, and she looked smug as he glared at me.

"Why are you bothering with her? She's useless." Sasuke remarked coldly.

Naruto blink then agreeing with the raven haired boy. "Huh…you're right Sasuke, but she's part of our team."

"Not anymore I have Ino here to replace her and unlike Sakura she's pretty and knows how to use ninjustu, she even has one her family passes down." He looked at Ino lovely.

I noticed the scenery was starting to slowly fade to black and all four of them had been were walking in front of me leaving me behind while laughing , I began to run after them warm tears streaming down my face I ran as fast as I could till they burned but I couldn't seem to catch up, their laughter was getting louder and louder, I finally tripped. I was smaller and I was dressed like when I was three…in fact I was three year old me. As I sat there crying after them, Sasuke looked back only it wasn't Sasuke it was the man who had bit me's face his laughter filled everything.

Suddenly I was awake, I had a warm cloth on my head and a sting on my shoulder, Naruto was sound asleep next to me, I looked over and Sasuke, and Ino's team were surrounded my three ninjas Lee was on the floor all of them were hurt pretty badly. As I looked at the scene before me I felt anger and power pulse through me. I slowly began to stand heading over to the people.

As I took every step I could see red chakra pulse around me blasting dirt away from every step. They all looked at me in fear and surprise, it looked good, I looked over at Sasuke his face held the most shock, his sharigan eyes faded to his onyx ones. He mumbled my name in confusion.

"Who did this?" I asked him.

Suddenly a spikey haired ninja spoke up his smile smug. "Me."

I smiled; withdrawing two kunai from my punch throwing them at him he used the strange holes in his hands to deflect them. Before they could hit me I used the substitution jutsu I was up in a tree, I could see Lee's teammates looking at me in shock; I smiled before throwing shrukiens at the spikey haired ninja slicing his knees, he fell forward and I jumped down on him. My feet on his arms I shoved his face hard in the dirt.

"Let's wipe that smug smile hm? And let's see how good you are when you have no arms." I pulled a kunai but then someone pulled me off of him I looked behind me and it was Sasuke, I couldn't read his face, but it seemed to be one of shock or was it concern…I didn't know.

"Sakura, stop." He mumbled.

It was nothing like the Sasuke of my dream. "Look at you." He held up my hand to show a retreating black bruise…stain move up to my neck. I watched in horror.

"Oh Sasuke!" I crumbled to the ground my head in my hands, no longer fear was the emotion I felt but joy…happiness, I smiled and began to laugh in my head and my body bounced. Who's useless now.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Naruto*

Chapter 2

Special Meeting

I don't remember much of the rest of the test; my mind was wrapped around the chakra and power I felt. With the ninja Kabuto hanging around us I felt a strange pull to him I wasn't sure what it was.

I awoke from my fight with Ino, nothing strange happened and nobody noticed anything. I had the same dream about them leaving me .It loomed over my head and his face and it still sent chills down my spine. I looked over and Ino was still asleep. Naruto was busy as was Sasuke. I got up from my spot and headed to the restrooms.

I entered the large bathroom that was empty I turned on the sink splashing the cold water against my face,I opened my eyes and saw in the mirror Kabuto was standing behind me. I turned around and he was smirking at me.

"Hello Sakura"

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes as he took a step closer poking me where my hidden mark was.

"You like the power don't you?" He smiled.

I glared at him and then looked away.

"You can see it in your eyes, and you can get stronger, the potential is there, and Lord Orchimaru can unlock it." My eyes widen

'So that's the name of the man who did this to me.'

"Not many people can break a paralysis jutsu you know." His smile grew bigger. "You have power and well from the looks of it…nobody else even realizes it…its going to be a waste." He stared into my eyes

"They still see you as the weak little girl with a big forehead." He put his hand on my forehead and leaned in whispering something in my ear.

"If you don't want it to go to waste then in one week meet my four associates outside of Konaha." Suddenly a puff of smoke happened and he was gone, I stumbled out the bathroom.

Sasuke was walking a lil ways past.

"Hi Sasuke." I smiled and ran to him. He looked my way, his eyes still laced with concern but he tried hiding it with simply saying "Hn."

We walked in silence back to the chunin exam.

O0O

I waited in the final hour thinking about the past week and everything felt the same like nothing happened. Kabuto's offer lingered in my head, I wasn't going to go but as the week wore on it was obvious I was gonna have to leave. Even training was the same they treated me like I wasn't strong or I wasn't capable of competing with them. Kakashi spent lots of time with Sasuke and that old pervy guy hung out with Naruto a lot. I felt very alone.

As the clock hands neared the time I was supposed to leave I stared at the picture of the four of us. I set down the frame face down and began packing my bag with the bare essentials. As I walked out of my room I was faced with my parents closed one, my throat felt tight and my eyes watery, I hope they would understand my decision. I walked out my front door and walked slowly to the gates. I was still nervous to leave. I was leaving my friends and family behind but Kabuto was right whatever power I had would go to waste and I would end up like my parents or just like the other ninjas here. I would be forgotten I would be stuck behind Sasuke and Naruto's shadow and I wanted to be remembered.

"Sakura…" I turned to see Sasuke my heart stopped.

"What are you doing?" he asked taking a few steps closer.

"I could ask you the same thing." I chucked.

"Why are you leaving? What about your friends, and your family…your parents." He glared coldly.

"Is this about that man…how can you be so selfish you have everything." His voice began to get shaky as his sharigan activated.

" No I don't Sasuke. I am so alone I watch you and Naruto get attention and get stronger…what do I, your protection? I want to protect myself; I don't want to be known as your teammate for the rest of my life." I began to cry, the warm tears streaked down my cheeks and down my chin.

"I want to be strong too…and if this what I have to do to do it…then I will." I walked closer to him.

"You'll be a criminal."

I smiled at that. "It's too late to worry about me now." I went on my tiptoes and kissed him on his forehead before whispering "Thank you." And handing him my headband with the slash through it and closing his hand around it I looked at him one last time with a sad smile on my face before knocking him out and taking him to the bench.

As I walked away I wiped the tears from my face but the sadness in my heart was harder to erase. I waked through the gates and a little farther away before four ninjas met me.

"Are you Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes."

 _ **Hi guys thank you for all the follows and favorites I really appreciate it, this is chapter two. I write the chapters on paper then type them so I should have no problem with uploading. Thank you I love you, see you at chapter three where I will also set up a poll for what Sakura should wear.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Old Friends Grow To BE New Enemies

As day light broke illuminating the sky we stopped running.

"Before you meet Lord Orochimaru, you need to die first." Fear instantly washed over me. ' _Was this all a rouse? ' I thought to myself_

" _ **I CAN'T DIE YET"**_ I shouted pulling a shuriken out, suddenly they laughed whole heartedly while the two headed white one pulled out a small glass vile filled with small black beads with a cork for a lid.

"One of these will unlock more power to your curse mark, right now you have a level one curse mark and you are nowhere near as powerful as we are, but don't worry, with these things-" He shook the small vile "it's unlocks your power, but…because your body goes through such drastic changes in such a small amount of time it's too much for the regular human body, so you will undoubtedly die…but again do not worry because that's when we come in, with seals and jutsu we suspend you into a half dead state, and that will give your body enough time to adjust."

"You're in safe hands." The pink haired female said to me with a confident smile.

"We are Lord Orochimaru's handpicked body guards." The big one said with pride.

"Well okay." I said still a little weary as I took the outstretched vile from his hands pulling out the cork and popping one into my mouth.

As soon as I swallowed it I felt a pain burning in my chest and in the put of my stomach, I tried gasping for hair but my lungs seemed to have forgotten how to work I tried coughing but it didn't work I grabbed at my throat screaming for air before crumbling to the ground. My vision was blurry and my hearing wasn't that good either, I felt like I was floating half aware of my surroundings I could hear them shouting and talking but couldn't make out what they were saying, and the pain in my body only gotten worse, I was slowly being consumed in a cold heat making its way into every crevice and pore of my body, the feel of the new chakra intermingling with mine felt like worms invading mine wriggling, I tried opening my mouth to scream at the feeling but I was trapped inside my own mind.

O0O

I woke alone and in a coffin at first it was terrifying, I was in the middle of the woods and I felt very different, I looked at my arms and hands to see if I looked different but all there was the curse mark crossing across my body. I pushed the coffin rolling it on its side and crawled out. I stumbled a few steps before walking out onto the canyon that was ways past Konahagakure. I stood there looking at the river my reflection stared back the curse mark grew further and my clothes were a little torn and one of my emerald greens eyes was now black and yellow. ' _So this is what power looks like'_ I thought to myself.

I didn't stand there long until I felt two chakra signatures that were very familiar. I felt my face turn into a frown as Sasuke and Naruto ran out onto the lake looking up at me.

Naruto was the first to speak out of the three of us, his face was a mix or hurt and anger while Sasuke's was anger "Sakura why."

Hearing Naruto's voice made my hard look soften for a minute. "I will tell you what I told Sasuke." I said with a stern voice, I will not let sentimental get the best me right now, not now I am too far to turn back.

"Sasuke already told me what you said." He shouted up at me.

"Then why did you feel the need to come look for me." I asked.

"Because we're going to ask one more time to come back before we take you by force." Sasuke spoke up.

I almost laughed at his foolish sentence. I crossed my arms and stood expectedly. "Well." I tilted my head with a smirk on my face.

"Sakura please come back to Konaha."

"Hmmm…" I tapped my finger on my chin "No."

My face grew serious as Sasuke was the first to try and attack while Naruto followed short behind him. A tornado of kicks and punches flew my way while I blocked and dodge them. Sasuke's eyes were red with the sharigan. As Naruto went to punch me I used the substution jutsu. I was above Sasuke and he knew it but he couldn't move as fast as me because he was already soaring back into the face of the canyon. Naruto's whiskers were thicker and his eyes were red.

"Finally I will be worthy of being your teammate!"

He growled at my statement "Fool you won't be our teammate if you leave." I did a roundhouse kick to his chest sending him backward. I turned around in time to see Sasuke's fireball jutsu coming my way, I let the chakra out of my feet to surround my body to let me fall into the water smoothly, I used chakra to my arms and legs to swim behind him. Rising out of the water I kicked him in the back , I saw a quick glimpse of my reflection and my skin was dusty red and my eyes were yellow and black with a black thick t across the bridge of my nose, with two large taloned hands for winged outstretched out of my back. I looked up to see Naruto coming at me with two of his clones holding a spinning ball of some sort.

"Naruto No!" I cried and he hesitated...just like I wanted because it gave me enough time to send a straight blow of my fist surrounded in chakra to his chest sending him flying next to Sasuke passed out body on the lake's edge.

As I looked at the two memories of our days together and our childhood flew to my head, I shook my head.

Then Sasuke looked over his shoulder from lying on his stomach his mouth covered in blood. I took a kunai and grabbed my hair slicing it off holding the soft chunk of hair and opened my fist letting the pieces fly all over the canyon and lake and on them.

"Here…something to remember me by."

 _ **Hey guys sorry for such a long wait to this update I have had a busy week or so. With spring break and dying my hair blue and catching a cold ha-ha Thank you so much to all the favorites and follows you guys make me excited to type my stories! Also there will be a pole because I came up with outfits for Sakura when she is Orochimaru's protégé,one is a kimono with the large purple rope typing it and its white that fades to purple and she wears the weird block sandles, the other one is similar to Sasuke's in the manga when he is first introduced in shippuden and it's the long sleeved kimono shirt with the deep cut V neck and she uses bandages to cover herself with the same black pants, its practically the same outfit just feminine, but you should get the idea ,so please give me feedback on your thoughts and opinions whether with a review or go the actual pole**_

 _ **One week I will go and look.**_

 _ **Until next time Adieu**_


	4. Author Note

_***warning this is a pure author note due to pure happiness***_

 _ **Oh my gosh thank you so much for all the reviews and the favorites and follows this makes my heart so happy! Follow my Tumblr at creeps-kun/The Creepy Girl In The Corner (or something) but I really appreciate your opinions so send them there if you'd like or ask questions there so you won't get these misleading chapters ha-ha.**_

 _ **I am answering questions in this specifically to Suzululu4moe who said "a monster is created... given that sakura has near perfect chakra control ... she would be able to make more use of the Orochimaru prescribed chakra steroids than the duckbutt."**_

 _ **Honestly that's why she wasn't discovered by Kakashi and it wasn't a real problem for her containing it that and I feel she was very underappreciated in the original and if she had that motivation Naruto and Sasuke have she could have been even better. And yes she is even more use to Orochimaru and she has the brains and smarts to work under Kabuto as well with poisons and medic jutsu because she wants to be very well rounded she truly will be a deviant monster in this ha-ha. Also your other question will be answered in following chapters.**_

 _ **LadyCalus said "Not bad, not to many stories out there with sakura getting bitten instead of Sasuke. Looking forward to many more chapters :)"**_

 _ **This is why I wrote it because I have been rewatching the anime on Netflix and I had a big what if and then I started getting clear images of this story in my head and I began writing it in my notebook I am currently writing chapter five hoohoo I have read stories like this but they were pretty cheesy I am trying to bring a new side to this genre with heartfelt emotions and pure insane moments ha-ha.**_

 _ **Also everyone who reads this, I will be uploading a new story where Sakura is a police investigator who must look into the Akatsuki for car chop shops but when it reveals deeper plots she delves deeper into the infamous untouchable gang but not without getting their attention forcing her to go undercover. Please check that story out I will try to upload it tomorrow or tonight ha-ha really depends.**_

 _ **From me Creeps-Kun to my readers!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***I do not own Naruto***_

 _ **So I had a tie in the voting bc not enough people voted :^((**_

 _ **So I went with my original outfit which was the second if any of you are in k12 and have Jeremy Blum for career college andknow the ptps hmu help a sistah out!**_

 _ **Anyways without further ado**_

Chapter 4

Two Years Later

Two years had come and gone I had gotten much stronger and I hardly ever thought of Naruto and Sasuke with Orochimaru and Kabuto and many others, my skills as a shinobi has strengthen more than if I had stayed. I had become good at a sword and I had even learned to work with poisons and some medical ninjustu.

I was out training; the wooden doll I had been practicing with was rotted down into a paste that was chunky and brown. I dusted my hands off and wiping them on the long sleeved white shirt, it had a deep V-cut down to my ribs, I had used gauze to cover myself in my indecent parts, my sleeves were long like a kimono and it was tied with a violet rope. My wooden sandals clacked against the rock I walked on, the sun was bright leaving a slight burn on the black baggy ninja pants I was wearing but thankfully there was a slight breeze letting my long cherry blossom hair sway as I walked back to my room.

As I waked I ran my fingers through my hair feeling it fall against my back as it slipped through my fingers. Suddenly I had felt five chakra signatures come close to the two I recognized in an instant, I smiled, putting my sword in my tie, before walking over to where the chakra's were heading to. I stood feet higher over the small opening in the tunnel. I let my grin die down as a weaker than the one behind its chakra come rushing through. Soon Sasuke came skidding out of the tunnel his head turned slowly and eyes widened in shock muttering my name as he saw me. He was a lot taller than when I had last seen him, his hair was spikier and longer, his eyes not as cod and empty but looked happy with a trace of sadness, he wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt with a high collar and grey pants and navy blue sandals.

Naruto came barreling after him, he too looked very tall but still the same and his jumpsuit was black and orange. Naruto was just in much shock as Sasuke, three other people followed after Naruto shortly after he arrived one was my old sensei Kakashi who looked older and sadder. The other two were peope I had not met.

"Welcome to my humble home Naruto and Sasuke." I bellowed down to them without a reply.

Sasuke reached for the sword on his back which was plain black katana. He drew it out. I jumped down before he could react withdrawing my sword which was in a white with maroon strip in the center casing my sword already clashed against his my hair flowing behind me, I looked deep into his sharigan with my emerald eyes which held no fear. He applied pressure on my blade; I smirked and pushed lightly pushing him against a wall. He pushed more and I jumped back, he swung and I block, we were fighting so fast sparks were flying as we danced around the clearing finally went to stab him and he jumped far back.

I then went to Naruto wrapping my arm around him with my bade to his throat, the three behind him gasped ready to move, I looked back at them leaving them frozen there, Sasuke shouted as he gasped, then moving behind Sasuke.

"As much fun this is, Sasuke, I am just too strong for you." The familiar words he had said to me years ago had been pointed at him; I knew he knew what I was saying his eyes held little secrets. I shoved my sword into the ground using my chakra in the earth to create a rock barrier around them, trapping them in.

"Here have a pay pin, but I must go." I yelled through as Naruto began to shouting.

I began to walk away when I heard the familiar sound of the shadow clone jutsu, dozens of Naruto sprang from the top of the barrier charging at me. I stood where I was cutting them down to size, before sprinting at the rea one my sword extended to his throat.

"ENOUGH." I yelled, anger bubbling inside me.

I lifted my sword cutting his cheek. Before departing.

"I'd hurry and find an antidote, I looked at Sasuke."

This was the third time I left him confused and probably hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_***I do not own Naruto***_

Chapter 5

The Death of a Mentor

It had been a week since my encounter with my old team, I was a little saddened by how weak they had been when fighting them in fact it was disappointing, I had learned Naruto was a jinchuriki for the nine tailed beast and well Sasuke was the last heir to the Uchiha clan and they weren't able to even scratch me.

I had spent the rest of the week with Kabuto learning how to make a poison that affected people like a genjutsu making them think or see things that aren't there with the persuasion of chakra in it. He was crushing some flowers and berries I had gathered while explaining to me how to use it. He took the lavender powder and put it into a sack that I tied to my waste. We talked for a little about nothing. The fake smile I had plastered on for him hurt my face, he was weak and Orochimaru was too.

I walked to my room a scowl on my face, I was done with this place it held nothing for me, I was rotting away in here and I'd be damned if I would let a freaky snake guy try and take over my body.

O0O

It was late at night I had not slept all night, there was an unsettling feeling in my stomach and Orochimaru had been acting strange all day, I slept with my sword under my pillow, it was already unsheathed and sharpened. I faced the wall so he wouldn't know I was awake as he snuck into my room. My breath was steady and deep I could hear someone mumble a jutsu and chakra start entering my body, I closed my eyes focusing my chakra into a wall blocking the intruder chakra before sending mine to consume it and sending it up to the person who was trying to kill _me_. I turned over to see Orochimaru who was surrounded by my chakra which I had influenced it to be thick like concrete; I struck him in the throat with my sword.

The body fizzled away into a block glob on the floor, it was a clone, the real Orochimaru had been in the corner of the room watching.

"Very nice Sakura."

"Very smart." He clapped.

"But oh sweet child, there is a price for everything, and the price for your strength is in fact your body, and I have come to collect your debts." I was not worried over this snake as he came closer and set up a genjutsu of molten rock and lava."

"Girl you should fear me." He said with irritation at my face which was one that was not impressed.

"I am a legend, I am one of the most powerful nin's and one of the most heartless." He hissed

"For as strong as you are, I am stronger and you will be quick to kill."

He produced four snakes from his body which slithered into the lava and swirled in.

"No matter how strong you think you are, you are no Uchiha, just a unimpressive family with no techniques or abilities."

The snakes emerged from the fire as they coiled and constricted around me, I was un affected by this part of the genjutsu, I could move at any time I wanted but this was a real show.

"These snakes will make sure you stay still as I move myself into your body so I can then receive the Uchiha bloodline, those boys are very attached to you I see. It will be an easy feat to get Sasuke to you." He smiled triumphantly.

He continued to rant and get closer.

As I began to realize they would not teach me anything new I began to work on my own jutsus. I had perfected one which so happened to be my favorite, it was a lot like the byakugan the Hyuuga clan held but it had my own Haruno flare to it. I had studied snakes while training out here and with the special sensors they had and exceptional vision I had created the hebi eyes. I blinked exposing my eyes, they were still green but they had a black sliver like a snakes, five block dots stretched along the top of my face along the bridge of my nose letting me see every chakra source and how strong it was, the room was a wall of chakra along with the snakes that binded me, everything had twine like strings all leading back to Orochimaru.

He saw my eyes and gasped, I moved my arm shattering the snake on my left side then did the same to the one on the right. "You're right I am not an Uchiha, but you underestimate me. My family has perfect chakra control making it easy for me to perfect jutsus and with my smarts it is easy for me to see through this weak genjutsu because _**you**_ are not an Uchiha." I walked to him my sword drawn.

"You are too cocky Orochimaru and too selfish to see." I charged at him plunging my knife into his stomach, he blood coated me and got on my face he coughed up blood.

"That I am stronger and smarter than you."

 _ **Here is chapter five**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and follows, I really like this chapter because Sakura gets to display her smarts and her strength, I recently watched The Last and learned Genjutsu doesn't affect her because she is so smart and I just loved that because not even Shikamaru can do that and it was like yas queen.**_

 _ **Chapter six is gonna be a really good chapter because it has Ino in it so I am excited to type that up soon, make sure to review and follow**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***I do not own Naruto***_

Chapter 7

Rematch

I was now wandering the forest unsure of what I should do with myself; the fight with Orochimaru had made me weak and my chakra unstable, if I were to fight now I would have to tap into the unlimited power from the curse mark. I was walking amongst the trees looking for a place to camp for the night when I felt two strong chakra presences emerge from the forest. I instantly jumped into the nearest tree praying that my chakra was weak enough for them not to attack.

Two men came from the trees with black cloaks with red clouds, I knew they were Akatsuki, fear started to grow in me if one of them had a clue if I was here. They had caught me at a bad time. I continued to spy on them as they continued walking they were both taller than me but the blonde was shorter than the black haired one, the blonde also had hair similar to my old friend Ino's with a long blonde ponytail except his had more body to it and he still had part of his hair down, but he had one eye covered. The black haired one was tall and had a loose ponytail, from where I sat I couldn't see their faces all too well just distinct features like the black haired one had strange marks on his face.

I stared at them listening in on their boring conversation, I decided now would be my time to leave and find a new place to sleep I never left my eyes off them and that seemed to alert the black haired one because as I was almost off the branch of the tree he looked at me, his eyes were bright red and made me freeze and forgetting what I was doing, when his friend asked me something only then did I jump from the tree and ran as fast I could not wanting them to catch up to me.

O0O

My encounter with the two men left me shaken; I walked the whole day not paying attention to where I was, I only stopped waking when I realized it was dark out. I stopped and heard running water near by making my way to a natural spring I was about to strip my clothes when I heard something snap and a familiar yet deeper voice call my name.

"Sakura?" Ino had emerged from the darkness her hair was long again and much paler, one of her crystal blue eyes was covered by her pale hair and her clothes were more exposing.

"Sakura is that you?" She asked me.

I activated my hebi eyes and saw her team mates were asleep, I looked to her and she gave a sharp intake, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your eyes are like a snake and what are those on your face, Sakura are what have you done to yourself you look like a monster!" She cried, tears filling her eyes.

'How did you know I was here Ino?" I asked her

"I didn't."

Before I could speak she began crying "I'm sorry Sakura." She fell to her knees sobbing grossly.

Seeing my old best friend who I always looked up too on the floor sobbing and wiping her cheeks made a lump in my throat and my eyes burned. With my eyes I could see the sadness in her body flowing and consuming her.

"Ino this…" I motioned to myself "Wasn't yours or anybody's fault, nobody's but my own I chose to leave I chose to do this to my body."

"Sakura please come back we all miss you, especially your team, I'm sure Lady Hokage will be easy on you! She's a very nice w…"

"NO INO!" I hissed.

"B-but you aren't with Orochimaru otherwise you wouldn't be out here in the woods, please Sakura come back Naruto has dedicated himself to bringing you back and Sasuke is quieter than ever, he never leaves the training ground working himself to blisters trying to be stronger than you and his brother!"

"And Kakashi is being consumed with his guilt, nobody can enjoy the spring festivals and the cherry blossoms because it reminds us all of you!" She stood up shouting at me her fist on her heart.

" Come back Sakura nothings different, you still have no goal with your life all that's really changed is your hair! Come back and be a shinobi!"

As much as I didn't want to admit it she was right I was lost right now.

"Please Sakura come back." She begged "Or I will bring you back myself."

"Ino I am warning you right now…if Sasuke can't beat me…what makes you think you can."

She lifted her arms her mind transfer technique ready to go all she had to do was call out the name, she was honestly a one trick pony, her brows furrowed as she shouted Yamanaka jutsu.

Instantly she was in my head, many things had changed since the last time she was in my head I had created a sanctuary in here and become one with my inner self. My mind looked like a garden in a permanent night sky, it was covered in black gnarled cherry blossoms that were a dark shade of pink and were sagged and wilted the grass was lifeless and unmoving, she walked around looking around touching the blossoms and the grass and the other plants that were in here.

She then looked up at me as I sat upon my throne of gnarled black bark that unfurled into two large cherry blossoms at the top while two large white pythons with red eyes and pink in there pattern stood on either side of me as a guard.

"Sakura everything in here is dead or rotting, this is your mind?."

"Oh yes that's right your clan are also botanists but this is all an illusion I have created, none of it is real, this is just a place upon my creation when I chose to mediate and focus,you of all people should know that Yamanaka Ino." I sneered her name.

"But I will strike a deal, when I was first a genin my sensei made of try and get two belles from him, so." A red ribbon much like the one she had given me when I younger materialized in my hand. "If you can get this red ribbon then I will join you on your way back to Konaha." I smirked.

Her face red piece of cake as she pulled out two kunai's aiming at my snakes, it got them in the throat causing them to designate into crackly blossoms, she threw another at the ribbon in my head, which disappeared in my hand and reappeared in my other hand. She growled in anger then in confusion when the ribbon began wriggling and writhing letting to small white worms fall from the ribbon and plop down and begin to grow in size to replace the two large snakes she had killed.

Her face went to one of defeat.

"What I say goes." I smirked then appearing behind her digging one of my long black nails in my pouch with the poison powder scraping it on her skin letting the powder soak in her skin. I then showed up in front of her withdrawing my sword grabbing her by the collar of her shirt using the power of the powder I made her think I plunged it deep into her stomach. I then released her throwing her far away from me. She looked down in shock and horror screaming while holding her stomach.

We were then back to the spring surrounded by the woods, her screams filled the forest, I turned around ready to leave when I heard Shikamaru's voice, I looked down and saw his shadows swimming at me, I used my sword to cut them away and watch them break away and dissolve into the ground. I turned to see Choji talking to Shikamaru about Ino while they both looked back at me glaring

"I warned her."

I then jumped and left them to be while crying about hurting my old best friend…she probably wasn't going to recover from it but I will pay for it one day.

 _ **Hey Hey Hey it's me, wowee three chapters in two days, and these chapters I had written like weeks ago and wanted to get them up, and I just got caught up in school and decided I do it now.**_

 _ **Okay some questions for you guys, I really love Sakura with her bangs and I have been debating on her cutting her hair to have them and if she should cut her hair?**_

 _ **So voice what you think I love the reviews and the follows thank you so much**_

 _ **The next chapter will be her in a village, maybe Suna? Maybe she will be there for the sasori Sasuke fight?!**_

 _ **Also this chapter was kinda based off the spongebob episode where spongebob becomes a jellyfish haha.**_

 _ **Anyways until next time my readers**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***I do not own Naruto***_

Chapter 8

The shop

I had managed to find to make my way to the hot village of Sunagakure. The journey there was grueling and unbearable. It was a miracle I had gotten there alive, the heat in the day was like living in hell and the freezing cold at night which would seem like a relief turned to be the opposite. Before I had traveled to the village I had managed to find a general store, the trip in the shop was strange and I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I had walked into the small wood built store that was snug on the edge of the woods, it had been raining for two days and I was soaked and if I was gonna continue being alive without a purpose I was gonna have to buy new clothes. As I opened the door a small belled chimed and a girl a few years younger than me smiled.

"Hello." She grinned her hair was mid length and brown and her eyes were the same color, several cats were resting on the counter in assortment of colors.

I walked to her a trail of water followed me. I looked up at her shivering. "Hello."

"You look cold." She grinned.

She reminded me a lot of a cat, from the way she stood with her chin resting on the knuckles of her hands to the way her eyes shimmered. "So Sakura what can I get you."

My brows widened and I stood back "How do you know my name!?" she blinked then began laughing "Is that really you're name, you look very much like a sakura tree, it's almost as if a spring walked into this shop." She looked up at me

"I would like a new clothes please and some gauze." I said pulling out a small burlap sack where I had been storing money for years.

She turned around pulling out a violet dress with a grey purple cloak and some fishnet socks and a new pair and a roll of gauze. She smiled blinking slowly. "Here you are."

"Thanks how much do I owe?"

"Ya'know long hair isn't ideal for rain; it looks heavy, is it heavy?" Her eyes lit with curiosity.

"Yes."

"And you have a pretty big forehead…ya know…you should have side bangs…. Here!" she reached into a drawer pulling out two red barrettes.

"Oh no thanks." I could feel the vein in my forehead pop.

"Oh no…please take them. They'll make you look cute hehe." She smiled winking "You can change over there." She pointed to a curtain that hid a small room.

I put on the dress leaving it unzipped the same length my shirt, the dress was a little big and made me look boxy so I put on the same rope like tie I had from Orochimaru and tied it around my waste, not only was it fashionable but held my sword. I then put on the fish net socks they went over my knees then the red sandals along, the I put on a kunai and shrukien pack, looking at the clips I sighed before pinning them on my bangs to the left side of my hair. Finally I clipped on the grey purple cloak that went to my knees and was very similar to the one I had worn when we lent to the land of snow. I emerged from the room, she smiled.

"Man do I have taste or what." She grinned to herself proudly.

I handed her the amount due. She smiled and said thanks and gave me an unsettling look.

As I walked out the store an old woman came hobbling up, when she was next to me I felt an unsettling presence, I turned and she grabbed my hand "Do not overrate what you have received, nor envy others. He who envies others does not obtain peace of mind." She quickly said, I tugged my hand away and walked away confused and continuously looking over my shoulder checking for the old woman.

 _ **Pretty short chapter hehe sorry but please continue reading for more**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_*****_ _ **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto***_

Chapter 8

A Warning

I had been staying in Sunagakure for a while now. When I had first arrived I was shocked to learn that Gaara had become the Kazekage, I remember he was a nutcase who had a very small temper and I remember the fight between him and Lee very vaguely but I knew it was brutal. So to hear he was the Kage of this sandy location was very curious.

The village he ruled over was very peaceful and quiet hardly anybody asked questions and hardly ever made eye contact. It made walking about in the day very easy. I was comfortable here; I lived in a hotel in the greasy side of town where the delinquents and prostitutes resided, when I first arrived I was harassed, they were all under the impression I was a man and so threatens of fights and good times were all I heard for a while besides they decided to leave me alone.

At night I hung out at bar if I wasn't training in hopes to find new information about Konaha or Naruto and Sasuke but so far I had heard nothing. I was headed over to that very bar I had my hood up and my chakra disguised. 

I walked through the dark brown saloon doors and took my seat at the bar I flagged my hands to the bartender. I ordered a bottle of sake I wasn't going to drink, he handed me the bottle and a cup and as I proceeded to pour I heard a few words from the drunks next to me that caught my attention.

"I heard the Akatsuki is back." One of the men mumbled to the other

"What do you mean they've been back?"

"No no no I heard the got plans to kidnap our Kazekage."

I got swiftly taking the bottle with me as I walked over to the two men. I slammed the bottle down, catching there attention.

"Tell me all the information you have in exchange I will give you this whole bottle of sake."

One of them smirked and then he began to tell me about the latest crimes being committed by the Akatsuki and who they were and how he heard what he did.

O0O

I was in my hotel room thinking about what I had learned from the two drunkards and about Gaara who was the Kazekage here, memories of my childhood came floating back to me, and the energy he had how it was always pained and angry.

I kept pacing my room for several hours before I decided I had to warn Gaara, creep or not he was still someone I had known and he had to have a fair advantage. I couldn't just let him get ambushed like that….

I was at the Kazekage tower the sandy structure was like a giant sand castle with few windows, I peeked into one of them upside down my feet glued to the edge of the roof that seemed to be the Kazekage office and saw a body slumped forward on the desk, I used chakra and withdrew my blade cutting swiftly into the window causing it to not shatter as I cut a circle allowing myself to open it from the inside. I grabbed the bottom of the window sill and held my body on it before lowering my lower half (legs) and lowered my arms and landed my legs as m arms slowly followed allowing me to slowly backflip in.

I sheathed my small blade and then looked at the slump body. The sunlight of dawn illuminated the room a little to let me see it was Gaara, I looked at his familiar red hair and his now grown body and felt a pang of sadness for him, he was my age and yet he was already ready leader of his village and now at threat for dying. He was even _younger_ than me.

I took a few cautious steps towards him and touched his shoulder, suddenly his frame dissipated into sand , which then floated behind me to an image in the shadows, I spun around just in time to block sand coming for my heads. The sand sliced my arms causing me to gush out blood leaving deep lacerations. Ignoring the stinging of the sand and cut I yelled out. 

"Gaara stop! Stop it's me Sakura!"

His face scrunched up into sick humor "I know who you are, you're a criminal!"

"Yes yes I know I am, but I'm here to warn you!"

As the sun began to rise it flooded the room with sunshine letting him properly look at my pleading face.

"Gaara you're in danger!"

After the words left my mouth his head perked up and he began to run I followed after him he had ran to the roof of his building and began doing signs and then sand was above the village, a few muffled explosions could be heard before the sand dissipated again, I looked up and saw a large deformed bird flying overhead, as I watched he bird fly a few white things flew over the top of it, Gaara grabbed me and pushed me against him as a sphere of sand surrounded us. A few explosions went off around us and the sphere dissipated again, then on the floor where Gaara and I were standing were weird white paper birds, he shoved me back quickly as explosions went off, he fell back and I tried to run over to him, but the bird had spit more bombs at me causing me to stop shutting my eyes from the explosion of sand the hit my face and cut it.

I opened my eyes again to see Gaara being carried off by the large white bird.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I do apologize for the very long update but I had gotten busy with school and what not and actually finding the time to write this and I felt myself be in a writer's block since chapter 8 and 7 we're from my head and not prewritten, and actually thanks to the help of those two chapter I know have a solid plotline that will be devolping. Anyways I do apologize for the very long wait please make sure to review, also I hope you enjoy, until next time enjoy!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Information

Gaara had been kidnapped and I didn't stop it, I tried to prevent it but I couldn't do that. I was still weak and useless like I was when I was a child; it was that forest all over again. As I watched that giant white bird fly away I shook with anger and tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, the curse mark on my shoulder began to throb as I stood there telling myself how pathetic and useless I was, I looked up at the bird that was now a speck and I began to run across the roof tops with all the speed I could use the bird's image getting closer and closer. I was on the roof of the closest building I mustered up what chakra I needed to leap and prepared myself for it but as soon as I was airborne a cluster of clay blobs fell toward me and went off. Luckily I was able to transport out of there leaving a log to take the blows I was then above the rider.

The rider was a man who was blonde and wore part of his hair up and the other part down he wore the akatsuki cloak, he was an orangeish blonde and looked a lot like my rival/best friend Ino. I withdrew my sword stabbed straight down through the bird and cut vertical. No blood welled up and it didn't cry out in pain. It was actually clay. I froze for a moment giving the rider enough time to kick me off, I held on by the handle of my sword with one hand as the other reached for my smaller blade digging it into the clay creature hoisting myself up, letting go of the smaller blade I raise my fist and swing using my chakra to make the blow harder as I hit him. Blood spilt from his face as I grab at the collar of his cloak.

"What are your plans for Gaara?" I demand at him.

He lets out a smirk and spits out blood "If only a little girl like you could comprehend hn."

I grab the small blade I had left behind and hold it to his throat.

"Don't test me!" I growl at him

Suddenly a large objects wraps around me and starts to constrict around me, I try to break free from the confines but they squeeze tighter around me.

"What took you so long hn?" The man I was close to killing says to someone behind me.

"The jinchuuriki tried having someone save him, and from the looks of it you had the same problem, and dear if you struggle anymore I will have to subdue you." His voice was cool and calm and deep, he sounded emotionless and it disgusted me.

"What are your plans for Gaara?!" I demanded again.

"Why aren't you Orochimaru's brat…the girl he trained the more recent one hn?"

"You got the mark I can see it growing across your skin yeah." The blonde one leaned in examining my skin.

"Why do you even care about the Kazekage, he's a monster and beast why he's no better than us, he's killed the same amount of people as us hn."

I could only glare at him as he continued to speak "But if you must know, we plan to extract the one tailed beast from him."

After he said that a familiar voice shouted up at us and I knew right away who it was.

"Tsk more brats I see." The puppet that held me was now gone and I looked up at the hideous man who had captured me.

" I see my grandmother is with them." He sighed "I will take care of them." He sighed again before jumping down to take care of my former teammates. As I was distracted the blonde had shoved me off the bird once more with my swords following after me as I headed toward the canyon with Gaara and the akatsuki member now getting away.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know this is a rather short chapter but it's just meant to move the story along and it's nearly 2:30 am as I am typing this. So I am working on cover art for this, slowly and steadily, so please bear with me as I continue down this journey haha please rate and follow and/or favorite**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Persistence

*I do not own Naruto*

I hit the ground covering my head and tucking my knees to my chest as I hit the ground, the sand scratching my exposed skin.I looked up at the retreating figures in the sky. I could feel Naruto's chakra getting close to mine,cursing to myself I began chasing after the akatsuki member. He was still getting farther away and from this level I couldn't see where he was going and it was only a matter of time before Naruto caught up to me. I looked at the canyon walls on either side of me and saw a rock sticking out on one side,that's all I needed.

Sending chakra to my feet I jumped to the rock and used that to help me jump up the a rubber ball bouncing between two walls I climbed up, the last jump I propelled myself up and got to the top of the canyon. I began running after him again this time he wasn't as high up so it was easier to chase after him.

In the distance I could hear Naruto shouting after him and calling him names.I didn't see Sasuke though I assumed he must be with the other akatsuki member. I paused and looked around me I had to follow him but I couldn't run for days without any rest,that was impossible.

I continued to look around me,I didn't want to give up on Gaara...but as of right now I had no choice...My hands were tied...I grew frustrated and I could feel my curse seal I remembered in my stage 3 curse seal I can fly.

I closed my eyes and imagine a gate with three locks twisting open allowing the surge of chakra to flow through me unleashing power, I could feel my body changing as I continued to transform. I jumped up and ran off the cliff and was floating in place,the hand wings were flapping leisurely and I ascended higher and higher so I wouldn't be as noticeable and have the coverage of the clouds.

I began following the man and his clay bird to his hide out.

 ** _A/N Hey guys it's me Creep-kun I would like to thank all of you who have fave and followed my story and thank you for being patient to my updates I love you guys you have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you :^) this chapter is a little short,my apologies haha but I think I will be uploading more because now I know how to upload from my phone._**


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Rotting Blossoms fans I have returned from the shadows of life.I am so sorry it has a taken a year for me to upload.I would like to welcome all my new readers and give you all some good news (well I hope it is good to you guys).I am working on chapter 12 of rotting life has been hectic in one year. I am a student so I had to have my academics to focus on and the computer in which I wrote the first 11 chapters or 10 chapters died. I also had moved out and I have a job that I love now and I am no longer in online schooling. And as chapter twelve said yes I figured out how to upload via my phone,but I plan on making longer chapters so I am looking into buying a laptop. I look forward to all of you guys reading the lastest installments of RB and future stories I plan to write

Until next time

Creeps-Kun out


	13. Chapter 13

Hello to all my readers it is I, Creeps-Kun I have decided to rewrite this story because upon reading and writing it I was just like wtf the whole time and decided one year ago me was on like crack it will be uploaded under the same title with hopefully a better summary and way better grammar and use of the english language.

I look forward to seeing you folks there


End file.
